SCHOOL FESTIVAL
by KiruRieRei10
Summary: Vocaloid Gakuen akan mengadakan festival,dan kelas Miku,mendapat giliran untuk drama! / "ekhem….jadi…2 minggu lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan Festival….dan tahun ini kelas kita kebagian drama…..dan selama 2 minggu ini tidak akan ada pelajaran,dan akan difokuskan dulu untuk festival…." Ucap Kiyoteru / "oke! Kita akan pake 3 drama itu!" ucap Miku memutuskan. RnR! author baru.
1. Chapter 1

**SCHOOL FESTIVAL!**

Rie : hai,balik lagi sama fic abal gue yang ancur banget….btw,kali ini fandom Vocaloid…..oke,kita mulai ya…

**DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID BELONGS TO YAMAHA CORPORATION!**

**WARNING ! GAJE,ABAL,ANCUR! AUTHOR SINTING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari,pagi hari,senin hari….dan segala yang 'hari-hari'….Seonggok(?) negi berambut _Tosca _yang dikuncir dua,bawa negi kemana-mana….dan intinya dia ini manusia negi yang suaranya _high-pitch,_ siapa lagi kalo bukan Hatsune Miku?

Pagi hari ini dilewatkannya seperti biasa….bangun 10 menit sebelom bel sekolah berdentang,mengejutkan para murid-murid malang diluar sana yang mungkin masih di jalan,baru bangun tidur,lagi mandi ataupun lagi melaksanakan 'tugas suci' nya itu….

Hari ini, rupanya dia gak terlalu beruntung…..karena\...

_Flashback…._

_Miku POV_

Hoahm…..ah….pagi ye….senen ye….niatan gue pengen bolos nih…..tapi,gak bisa…..karena temen gue yang suaranya kelewat 'merdu' itu (baca : suaranya Rin) selalu ngebangunin gue saat jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30….dengan kata-kata yang tidak berkeperi-diva an seperti misalnya tadi…. Dia bangunin gue dengan tereak pas di depan kuping gue dengan ngomong begini : "WOIII MIKUUUU! BANGUN GAK LOEE! KALO LO KAGAK BANGUN,GUE BUANG SEMUA KOLEKSI KOMIK LO DAN NEGI LO! JUGA SEMUA ANIME LOOEE!" yah,sangat 'sopan' kan? Jangan ditiru di rumah, tiru nya di rumah temen ya,jadi kali aja temen lo ada yang senasib sama gue. Oke, gue malah curcol.

Nah,abis gue dibangunin,gue ngomel-ngomel ke manusia jeruk satu itu sampe ludah gue membuat hujan lokal sepesial dalem kamar yang hanya disautin make cengiran kuda….hampir aja itu bibir gue tampol make panic kalo gue gak inget dia sahabat gue….Oh ya, hopeng* gue ini namanya Rin Kamine…. Yah,kalo di sekolah,anaknya alim…kalo sama gue beduaan doang,amit-amit dah…

Rin itu ranking 2 seangkatan gue,anaknya pinter banget….juga pinter acting,beda jauh sama gue yang ranking 2 dari belakang…iya,bagai langit dan bumi. Rin juga ranking ke-2 cewek ter-imut di 1 sekolah,Rin punya rambut kuning yang dipotong pendek sebahu,poni nya sedikit dijepit ke samping dan selalu make pita putih jumbo di kepalanye.

_Back to the topic_, pas gue mau ke kamar mandi di bawah,gue kepeleset,so gue jatoh dari tangga dengan posisi yang gak elit banget…alias jatoh dengan muka nyium lantai gue dengan mesra dan pantat gue yang bohai itu nungging….Rin Cuma ngakak doang dari atas sambil melambaikan plastik yang kemaren gue pake buat bungkus negi yang gue buang sembarangan,kampret benr ntuh pastik yang bikin gue jatoh….nah,abis itu gue mandi sambil ngedumel gaje..dan gue baru nyadar kalo sabun mandi gue abis….dengan amat sangat terpaksa,gue mandi pake pasta gigi…..jorok yeh? Iye,gue juga terpaksa kok ngelakuinnya…dari pada gue ke sekolah dengan badan 'harum'.

Setelah ritual mandi gue selesai,gue pake baju dan langsung ngacir ke sekolahan….iya,ga pengen telat…gue takut di-_kamikorosu _sama ketua OSIS sekolah gue yang nyeremin itu,Hibari Kyoya..(salah fandom…)

Nah,beruntung gue belom telat…

_Flashback off_

Normal POV

"Fyuuh…untung gak telat….ah,gara-gara lo sih Miku!" ucap Rin yang lagi emosi banget,karena dipaksa lari-lari sama Miku buat ke sekolah dan hampir nginjek tai kucing yang mejeng dengan sangat indah di jalanan,dan omelan itu Cuma dibelas dengan siulan Miku di loker sepatu.

"Woles kali,Rin….kita kan gak telat…" katanya enteng dan hampir membangunkan macan tidur dalam diri Rin.

"Yaudah,cape gue adu debat sama lo,Mik…yok ke kelas…" Rin akhirnya nyerah dan ngajak Miku ke kelasnya,kelas X-B.

"Hai,mornin' guys…!" ucap Miku setengah teriak ke kelasnya,dan disambut dengan lumayan baek dari temen-temennya.

"Pagi,Negi...!" sahut seonggok pisang kuning yang lagi baca manga hentai di pojokan kelas,Kagamine Len,ranking 1 akademis,dan juga ranking 1 diantara cowok-cowok paling imut dan kece,sekaligus orang yang hobi berantem sama Rin….rambut nya kuning mencuat-cuat gaje,mata nya warna azure,mirip banget sama Rin.

"Yo,mornin' Mik!" sahut manusia lainnya yang berambut ijo lumut,sambil pake googles warna warni (?), Megpoid Gumi,cewek ranking 3 keimutannya.

"Pagi,Mik…." Ucap manusia lainnya,yang rambutnya biru-biru gitu,pake syal kemana-mana, dan cinta banget ama es krim,siapa lagi kalo bukan Kaito Shion,si cowok terpopuler ke dua setelah Len.

Miku yang merasa udah puas sama sautan temen-temennya yang aneh-bin-ajaib-tapi-kok-bisa-hidup-dan-aneh-tapi-nyata itu,duduk di bangkunya,sebelahan sama Rin di pojok belakang kanan kelas.

_-5 MINUTES LATER….-_

"Selamat pagi,anak-anak…." Ucap seorang guru yang kece nya naujubilleh,gak kek guru-guru author….#dibunuh,yaitu Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"PAGE PAAAKKKKKK…. !" jawab 1 kelas itu terlalu semangat sampe jendela kelas retak-retak dan Kiyoteru yang udah hampir menghadap Raja Neraka gara-gara suara murid-muridnya itu yang terlalu biutipul.

"N-nah….anak-anak….pagi ini,saya ingin memberitahukan-.." ucap Kiyoteru yang tiba-tiba terpotong dengan suara makhluk goib yang muncul.

"MEMBERI-TEMPE-KAN AJA PAKKKK..! SAYA KAN LEBIH SUKA TEMPEEE!" cerocos Miku yang langsung kena lemparan penghapus papan tulis dengan kekuatan Spartan dari Kiyoteru.

"ekhem….jadi…2 minggu lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan Festival….dan tahun ini kelas kita kebagian drama…..dan selama 2 minggu ini tidak akan ada pelajaran,dan akan difokuskan dulu untuk festival…." Ucap Kiyoteru yang ditanggapin dengan acara ngguk-angguk-angguk berjamaah dari 1 kelas.

"Nah,kalian bebas menentukan drama apa….tolong bagi kelompok untuk menghias panggung di auditorium,_lightning,background dan backsound,_dan lain lain…." Ucapnya lagi dan kelas langsung heboh

"Oke,sekarang silahkan menentukan sendiri….dan besok bisa mulai latihan drama…" setelah pesa terakhirnya,Kiyoteru akhirnya pergi menghadap Raja Maut dengan tenan-#killed. Maksud,pergi keluar kelas.

" Oke! Kita akan memutuskan! Drama kita kali ini untuk Festival!" ucap Miku semangat.

"Ada usul drama?!" ucapnya lagi dan ada beberapa yang mengacungkan kaos kaki- salah,maksud mengacungkan tangan.

"Drama _Servant of Evil_ aja,Mik!" ucap Len dengan semangat. Dan Miku menyetujuinya.

"Ada lagi…?" ucap Miku.

"Drama _Romeo and Cinderella,_Mik!" ucap Kaito gak kalah semangatnya sama Len.

"Oh! Kita pake drama bersambung juga Mik! Drama _Bad end night,Crazy night,Twilight night_!" usul Gumi.

"oke! Kita akan pake 3 drama itu!" ucap Miku memutuskan drama yang akan mereka gunakan untuk festival.

"Nah,sekarang pemerannya! Len,sebutkan karakter yang ada di SoE!" perintah Miku ke ekhembabuekhem nya,Len.

"Hm….ada 2 tokoh utama kembar….yang cowok jadi servant,yang cewek jadi ratu…terus…Putri dari negri Hijau,Pangeran Biru,dan Prajurit perempuan Merah…" ucap Len membacakan karakter-karakternya.

"Ooh….oke oke…yang jadi saudara kembar…pastinya LEN DAN RIN! Terus….Putri hijaunya aku….pangeran biru somplak,Kaito….dan Prajurit Merah,Meiko…" ucap Miku semangat sambil menulis nama-nama mereka beserta perannya di papan tulis dan langsung dapet kritik.

"WHAT?! GUE SAMA DIA?! SUMVAH LOEHHH?!" ucap (baca: teriak) Len dan Rin bersamaan dan saling tunjuk-menunjuk dan dapet anggukan mantap dari temen sekelasnya yang nyengir kuda sambil mengacungkan jempol pada mereka….ada yang ngacungin jempol tangan,ada juga yang jempol kaki. Mereka langsung pasrah.

"Nah! Sekarang untuk Romeo and Cinderella! Aku dan Kaito yang akan nyanyiin lagu nya….Len dan Rin lagi yang akan maen dramanya!" ucap Miku lagi dengan sangat bahagia…..sedangkan Len sama Rin uda mundung di pojokan kelas dengan aura super hitam dan kepala mereka uda ada jamurnya.

"Nah….untuk drama berlanjut….Gumi! apa aja perannya?" tanya Miku pada si Lumut-chan (?).

"Umm…..Boy&Girl twin doll…Butler…..Tuan rumah…..gadis desa peran utama….nyonya rumah….dan…kakak perempuan dari sang nyonya rumah…" ucap Gumi membacakan peran,

"oke dah! Gadis desanya gue, Doll kembarnya Len sama Rin lagi….Maid nya Gumi…Butlernya Gakupo….tuan rumah nya Kaito…Nyonya rumah Luka….kakak perempuan,Meiko…" Miku menuliskan lagi peran mereka.

"OKE! SETUJUUUU!" ucap 1 kelas dengan sangat semangat dan Miku yang nyengir bangga.

"Nah,untuk_ Lightning_….Dell,dan Neru ye…!" ucap Miku lagi seenak jidat mutusin,yang dipanggil sih cuek aja.

"_Design _panggung, Haku,Lui,dan Piko yeee~~~" ucapnya lagi memutuskan seenak udel nya.

"dan untuk kostum….KITA SOGOK PAK KIYOTERU UNTUK BIKIN KOSTUM…!" ucap Miku dengan otak Kriminal nya yang mulai on.

"SIIIPPPPP!" kelas langsung semangat. "Besok kita mulai latihan di rumah Len! Kumpul jam 10 di rumahnya!" Miku bikin keputusan gaje lagi seenak pantatnya,dan semua setuju.

"SEMANGAAATTTTT!" teriak satu kelas….padahal mereka gatau gimana nasib mereka nantinya,,,

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**SCHOOL FESTIVAL!**

Rie : VOOIII~ hai lagi minna,gue dateng lagi buat ngerusuh (: nah,sgue cepet update karna hari ini gue sakit,jadi nganggur di rumah…daripada gue mati koprol gara-gara bosen,gue apdet aje penpik aneh bin goib gue…..enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID TOH PUNYA CRYPTON SAMA YAMAHA CORPORATION.**

**WARNING! GAJE,ABAL,TYPO,AUTHOR LAGI PSIKOPAT MODE!**

**Chapter 2 : Bad end night!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

Aaahhhh~ pagi hari di hari Sabtu…sebuah rumah mewah yang ga terlalu kecil alias gede,tapi gak gede-gede amat…Hiduplah seonggok daging pisang yang hobi nya baca manga hentai….

"LEEEENNNNN-CHAAAANNNN~~~ YUUUHHHHUUUUU SAHABAT-SAHABAT MU DATANG MENJEMPUT NYAWAMU KE HADAPAN RAJA NERAKAHHHH~~~~" ….dan pagi hari itu,satu komplek perumahan elit mengalami budeg berjamaah…

**THE END**

**NGGAK LAH! MASA THE END GITU AJA?!**

"Wanjrit! Apaan noh?!" ucap sang pisang kuning-kuning-biru…..Khaghamhinhe Lhenh…nah,silahkan hilangkan huruf 'h' dari tulisan nama tadi.

"Woi somplak! Bukain pintunya woi!" ucap makhluk goib tadi itu lagi dan Len tau siapa yang berani merusak pagi harinya yang 'INDAH' ini.

Akhirnya dengan sangat amat super giga mega kesel si Len ngebukain pintu rumahnya buat temen-temennya yang gak pernah diajarin sovan santen.

"Apean sih elu pada! Ini masih jam 10 pagi somvlak!" ucap Len ngomel-ngomel dan yang kena omel sih woles ajo dan Len hampir berubah jadi Gyuudon,Box weapon dari fandom di anime/manga tersebut.

"Kita mau latihan drama kovlak,kan nanti ada festival sekolah!" ucap Rin gak kalah emosi dari Len….hmm….semangat yang sangat luar biasa di pagi hari!

"ooh… sori bro,gue lup-" ucapan Len terpotong karena Rin yang tiba-tiba nyium Len….mengakibatkan Len kaget dan-…

(Len : WOI AUTHOR GOBLOG! SALAH NASKAHHH!)

Oh oke deh,salah…map ya rider sekalian yang kezewa…

"Ih waw~ rumah Len gede amat yakkk~~? Pasti banyak makanan…dan anime…." Miku yang entah sejak kapan udah mejeng di dalem rumah Len mengagumi rumah Len yang lebih gede dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Kita masuk ye,Len…" ucap Meiko,dkk kecuali Rin (yang masih di luar rumah abis berantem sama Len) sambil nyelonong masuk tanpa ada jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah…..sabar yo nak Len…hidup itu sulit…*free puk puk*

"Ah,tau ah,surem rumah gue kalo ada lo orang pada…." Ucap Len pasrah….mungkin dia tau kalo rumahnya gak akan bertahan lebih dari 1 hari setelah kedatangan mereka.

"Nah,kita latihan dimance Len?" ucap Gakupo sambil ngipas-ngipas padahal rumah Len uda adem banget…Biasa…otak Gakupo kan waras nya dipertanyakan.

"Oh,kita latihan di kamar tamu aja…lumayan gede dan gaada perabot yang nyusahin…" ucap Len dan segera berjalan ke kamar tamu diikuti oleh ekhemparababunyaekhem Rin,Miku,Gakupo,Luka,Meiko,Gumi.

_-Author sekip aja acara jalannya,langsung pas latihan xD-_

"Nah,disini….em…..oh ya btw gue lupa kemaren,gue ga nyebutin di Servant of Evil,ada orang tua dari yang kembar…naahhh ~ tolong ya~ Gakupo-kun~ Luka-chan~" ucap Len dengan evil smirk…itung-itung buat balasan…kan kemaren mereka uda nge-support Rin sama Len.

"….Serah lu dah Len…"ucap GakLu kompak….mereka tapi ga latihan buat kompakan lho

"SIP!" balas semuanya semangat….sambil…Len ngacungin jempol kaki,Gumi ngacungin jempol tangan kiri,Meiko ngacungin jempol tangan kanan,Miku ngacungin jempol tangannya Rin….(nah,terakhir ini boleh anda praktekkan ke temen anda,asal jangan yang Spartan aja).

"Nah,ayo kita mulai!" ucap Miku setelah acara acung-acungan jempol.

"Kita bikin alurnya dulu…yang pertama Bad end night…kedua _Servant of Evil_….ketiga _Crazy Night…_keempat _Romeo and Cinderella_..yang terakhir baru _Twilight night_…berarti,kita harus cepet ganti baju…terutama Rin sama Len harus cepet" ucap Miku lagi,sok jadi ketua…yang tapi entah kenapa pada setuju aja.

"Oke,sekarang kita mulai dari _Bad end Night_…" ucap Len sambil tersenyum…..anehnya,para kaum hawa malah plet pes dan wall pes…..malah kaum adam yang blushing….mengakibatkan Len _sweatdrop+jawdrop_ seketika.

**Normal POV**

"Ah….inikah mansion nya?" ucap Miku keluar dari toilet (ceritanya kamar itu mansionnya).

"Permisi,apakah ada orang…?" ucap Miku sambil melangkah ke dalam kamar.

"Oya oya,apa yang terjadi padamu,nona?"ucap Gakupo. "Selamat datang…." Ucap Rin yang sedang berdiri di sebelah kanan pintu dan Len di sebelah kiri pintu, "di mansion misterius…." Ucap Len melanjutkan kata-kata Rin. "Mari,saya sediakan teh!" ucap Gumi sambil berpura-pura membawa nampan.

"Kau tau? Ini pasti takdir untuk kita bertemu seperti ini." Ucap Rin menggandeng tangan Len. "Kalau begitu,mari kita berpesta! Pesta!" ucap Len semangat.

"Kita harus memberikan salam selamat datang yang baik!" ucap Kaito yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Cepat-cepat!" ucap Len sambil menarik sedikit tangan Miku.

"Tuangkan _wine_!" ucap Kaito.

"Mari kita buat kegaduhan!" ucap Meiko.

"Bagaimana jika saya sediakan Roti Bakar?" ucap Gumi.

"Apakah kamu siap~?" ucap Rind an Luka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu,MARI KITA MULAI!" ucap mereka semua kecuali Miku.

"Kau adalah tokoh utama dalam malam kegilaan ini! Dengan pakaian yang sangat bergaya,dengan segelas wine di satu tanganmu…Lupakanlah semua masalahmu! Mari kita bersenang-senang malam ini!" ucap mereka lagi kecuali Miku.

"Ah…biarkan kita…" ucap Rin.

"Memberi tahu sebuah rahasia kepadamu…." Lanjut Len.

"Lihatlah jam itu….~" UCAP Rin dan Len bersamaan.

Miku berpura-pura takut saat melihat sebuah jam kayu di kamar itu,dan dia berlari keluar kamar. Saat dia membuka pintu,Miku berpura-pura kaget lagi dan berteriak.

"Jesus! Jesus!" teriak Miku seolah ketakutan…..karena melihat puluhsn peti mati (di khayalan Miku)

"_Oh dear_…." Ucap Kaito keluar kamar.

"Jadi kau melihat.." ucap Luka.

"Bahaya! Bahaya!" ucap Len dengan muka bahagia dan Miku ngira dia agak gila.

"Jangan takut,ya….~?" ucap Gumi.

"Mau pergi kemana~?" ucap Rin dan Meiko bersamaan.

"Maukah kau menunggu kami~?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kaulah tokoh utama malam kegilaan ini! Apakah semuanya berjalan sesuai naskah? Apa yang akan terjadi malam ini? Endingnya ada di tanganmu yang memutuskan….."ucap mereka lagi.

"Bagaimana agar aku bisa pulang?" ucap Miku.

"Setelah panggung permainan ini selesai…" ucap Kaito dan Gakupo bersamaan.

"Kau bisa pulang…" ucap Rin dan Len.

"Dimanakah aku menjatuhkan…." Ucap Miku.

"kunci untuk akhir yang bahagia?" ucap Miku lagi.

"_It was a key with a cold gleam_…" ucap Meiko.

"Ah~ aku menemukannya…" ucap Miku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian.

"Akulah tokoh utama di malam kegilaan ini! Dengan pisau di satu tanganku dan tengkorak di tangan lainnya….dengan sebuah tebasan pisau sederhana….Aku mendapatkan banyak sekali kesenangan…." Ucap Miku masih dengan seringai yandere miliknya.

"Lari! Lari untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu! Mari kita buat kegaduhan! Kaulah tokoh utama malam kegilaan ini! Saat panggung sudah hilang dan gorden sudah jatuh…bagaimana jika kita pulang ke rumah bersama-sama?" ucap mereka lagi…kecuali Miku.

Dan disaat ruangan sudah sepi…muncullah sebuah bayangan dan mengambil sebuah surat sembari mengatakan,"Sungguh panggung yang indah mala mini…." Ucapnya.

_-selesai latihan-_

" Wiihh aji gilee,latihan kita tadi keren amat!" ucap Miku.

"Iye tuh,gue juga bingung,kita kayak udah pentas beneran… dan anehnya dialog gue dikit banget.." ucap dan keluh Meiko.

"Dan males banget gue tadi gandengan sama ini pisang!" ucap Rin ngedumel sambil nunjuk-nunjuk idung Len.

"Eh! Siapa juga yang mau gandengan sama elo?! Gue juga ogah kali! Ucap Len gak kalah kesel.

"Udah lah…sekarang kita makan dan pulang aja ya… besok latihan lagi…" ucap Luka yang disetujui oleh mereka semua.

"Oke,gue,Rin sama Luka masak dulu yah! Len! Gue minjem dapur lo!" ucap Miku dan langsung ngacir ke dapur sama Rin,Luka.

-20 menit setelahnya~-

"MAKAAAANNN WOIIII MAKAAAANNNNNNNNNN!'' teriak Miku tidak berkepereimanusiaan dari dapur.

"Iye iye! Jangan teriak sih napa!" Len dkk yang ada di kamar langsung turun dan melihat diatas meja ada….

Sup jagung,steak,omelet,ikan goring…..lengkap dengan perlatan makan dan minuman.

"ITADAKIMASU!" ucap mereka semua barengan dan mulai makan dengan tenang…

**TBC DENGAN SANGAT NGE-GANTUNG**


	3. Chapter 3

**SCHOOL FESTIVAL**

Rie : Hai…..minna….., ini gue lagi sang pengacau akut tingkat dewa dewi,Rie….kali ini gue bawa peliharaan gue sama babu gue-

Rei : banyak bacot lu,Rie!

Reo : ho'oh…oke langsung kita mulae aje yo….

DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID PUNYA CRYPTON SAMA YAMAHA CORP.!

WARNING! GAJE,ABAL,ANCUR,HUJAN TYPO,OOC!

Chapter 3 : Servant of Evil

.

.

.

_Normal POV_

"Wiih,aje gile bro! Pagi bro!",cerocos sang kuning-kuning-tapi-biru-namun-bukan-eeq itu, Kagamine Len yang sering dipanggil _'pisang-chan','daging pisang','pisang berkuncir','shota banana'_, inlah yang disebut bermacam-macam tapi satu.

"Pagi,Len-chaaann~~~", ucap Rin sambil Cipaka-Cipaki sama Len.

Ada yang mau nanya Cipaka-cipaki itu apaan?

Oke,author jelasin ! Cipaka-cipaki itu singkatan dari CiumPantatKanan-CiumPantatKiri. _(jangan ditiru kalau temen anda abis BAB di WC darurat!)_

"Rin…lama-lama gue jijik sama lo,Rin…" ucap Miku sambil nepok pundak Rin dengan zombie face tapi warna ijo menyala.

"Iye nih,map lah Mik,kan gue ketularan gila-nya Author…" ucap Rin sambil nyalain Roadroller nya dan lindes Author….Author pun matek.

KARENA AUTHORNYA MATEK,CERITANYA THE END…

UDAH THE END WOY!

DIBILANGIN THE END!

LANJUT DAH! READERNYA KEPO LIAT KEBAWAH MULU!

"Kita masuk ya,Len,gausah jawab Len,karena kita udah masuk." Ucap Kaito yang ga tau sovan santhun,kayak Author kalo kerumah temen yang langsung dilempar pake sandal jepit opa-nya Len.

"Nah,hari ini kita laithan Servant of Evil! Oh ya, Rin and Len! Persiapkan mental anda karena beberapa kali adegan kalian pelukan! HUWAAHAHAHAAA!" jelas Miku sambil ketawa nista.

"NUOOOOOOO!", yang ini teriakan frustasi-depresi-kursi-nasi-ampela-ayam- #slapped dari Rin sama Len.

"Berisik,lo betiga!", ucap Meiko sambil nge-jitak trio idiot tersebhot pake parang yang entah didapatkannya entah darimana.

"Udah ah! Kita mulae aja latiannya langsung!" ucap Kaito yang udah kesel sama konco-konco nya tersebut yang goib-goib semua.

**-LATIANNYA MULAI NIH! READER LIATIN YEH! LIATIN!-**

"_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai unmei wakatsu aware na futago kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru…_." Len dan Rin berdiri sambil saling memunggungi dan nge-dongak gaje,lalu Len berjalan sedikit ke ujung ruangan,trus balik lagi mendekati Rin,berlutut dan mencium tangannya.

'HOWHAHAHA! LEN JADI BABU-KU! JADI BABU-KU!' teriak Rin nista dalem hati tapi muka luarnya kalem.

'…bunuh aku setelah pentas berakhir…' ucap Len dalem hati pasrah aja.

"_kitai no naka bokura wa umareta shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane otonatachi no katte na tsugou de bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa._." Len nyanyi lagi tapi sambil diem,Karena nanti saat pentas,bagian ini akan ada film singkatnya tentang masa kecil Rin dan Len, juga kekerasan (?) yang dilakukan Gakupo-chan *?* dan Luka-mama *?*.

"_tatoe sekai no subete ga kimi no teki ni narou to mo __  
__boku ga kimi o mamoru kara kimi wa soko de waratte ite…._" Len berkicau lagi dan memsanag senyum ke Rin yang bikin Rin blushing sedikit dan langsung loncat memeluk Len..

Nah,kalo di cerita aslinya Rin melok Len sambil nangis bahagia…..disini…

"HOWEE! JIJIK GUE HARUS MELOK DIAA!", Rin tereak-tereak tapi tetep sambil loncat melok Len yang mengakibatkan Len jatuh dan membuat bunyi-bunyian seperti ;

Gedubrak! PLAK! Toeingg (?)! MEONG! DUAR! Ctar! Ctar! Syuuungg! Miaw! GRAAOOO! KROMPYANG! Bzzttt…bzzttt (?)Gedubrak! PLAK! Toeingg (?)! MEONG! DUAR! Ctar! Ctar! Syuuungg! Miaw! GRAAOOO! KROMPYANG! Bzzttt…bzzttt (?)Gedubrak! PLAK! Toeingg (?)! MEONG! DUAR! Ctar! Ctar! Syuuungg! Miaw! GRAAOOO! KROMPYANG! Bzzttt…bzzttt (?)Gedubrak! PLAK! Toeingg (?)! MEONG! DUAR! Ctar! Ctar! Syuuungg! Miaw! GRAAOOO! KROMPYANG! Bzzttt…bzzttt (?)Gedubrak! PLAK! Toeingg (?)! MEONG! DUAR! Ctar! Ctar! Syuuungg! Miaw! GRAAOOO! KROMPYANG! Bzzttt…bzzttt (?)

Dan beberapa kali bunyi itu terulang terus sampe Len mencapai Raja Maut dengan muka ada kucing nemplok dan mata satu biru satu lagi warna pelangi-pelangi alangkah indahmu.

Tapi Karena temen-temen Len gaada yang baik dan waras,jadi Len gak diobatin danlangsung dipaksa ke adegan berikutnya..

"_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai unmei wakatsu aware na futago __  
__kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru…_" ucap Len lagi sambil ngelus rambut Rin,padahal tuh rambut udah pengen dijambakk rasanya sama dia kalau aja Rin gak berbisik dengan aura membunuh : "Kalo lo berani jambak rambut gue,akan gue pastiin besok kalo lo ke sekolah,rambut lo uda botak cling…."

"_tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko __  
__sono yasashige na koe to egao ni hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita.."_ Len nyanyi lagi tapi sambil make topi,dan pake kipas angin,Meiko nerbangin itu topi ke arah Miku. Ga elit ya? Iya kok. Trus Miku ngembaliin topinya ke Len,Len pura-pura masang tampang suka sama Miku yang lagi sok-sok an ketawa manis padahal Len udah kebelet muntah liat Miku yang lagi jalan sama Kaito.

"_dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto keshite hoshii to negau nara __  
__boku wa sore ni kotaeyou doushite? namida ga tomaranai…."_ Len nyanyi lagi sambil nahan ketawa liat Rin yang lagi mojok di tirai rumahnya,tiba-tiba….

"HUWAHAHAHAHA! IKHKHIKHIKHIKIH! KHUWAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Rin tiba-tiba ketawa setan,bikin semua org kaget dan hampir kena serangan jantung,untungnya kaga.

"Woi,Rin! Lo kenape ketawa?!" ucap Len negor Rin yang dibales nya..

"Abis! Miku ngasih gue liontin isinya foto Kaito lagi pose Chebek! Siapa yang kagak ketawa?!" ucap Rin masih ngakak dengan nggak wolesnya.

"Yaudah ! gue ganti! Sini !" ucap Miku ngambil Liontonnya dan pergi keluar ruangan,5 menit kemudian balik dan ngasih liontinnya ke Rin lagi,tiba-tiba Rin nangis dan drama langsung Len nusuk Miku,disini Len nangis beneran,karena….Miku melok Len….padahal ketek Miku lagi bau mode on.

"_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago __  
__"kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU da yo_" kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau….."Len yanyi lagi,tapi diem lagi akerena disini nanti adegan makanan.

"_mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou ikareru kokumintachi no te de kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou….._" Len nyanyi lagu sambil nge dongak ke atas dan nanti ada slight saat Meiko ngangkat-ngangkat pedangnya,Pamer,biasa.

"_hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru" kore o kite sugu o-nigenasai__  
__daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa…._" Len nyanyi lagi sambil meluk Rin yang bikin Rin blushing tiba-tiba.

"_boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago __  
__kimi o aku da to iu no naraba boku datte onaji chi ga nagarete'ru…."_ Len kembali berkicau sambil mendorong Rin ke belakang dan berjalan kearah pintu yang secara tiba-tiba dibuka Meiko sambil mengayunkan pedangnya sambil teriak dengan pede : "GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

….seketika 1 ruangan sweatdrop berjamaah….

"_mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no __  
__chouten ni kunrin shite'ta totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai…"_ Len berkicau mulu,disini kembali slight masa kecil RinLen.

"_tatoe sekai no subete ga (tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite) kimi no teki ni narou to mo (owari o tsugeru kane ga naru) __  
__boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu) __  
__kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)…."_Len kali ini bernyanyi diiringi oleh Rin,dan nanti ini adegan saat Len dalem penjara.

"_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai unmei wakatsu aware na futago __  
__kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru…_" Len mulai nyanyi sendiri lagi,dan saat ini Len berpura-pura tiduran dan kepalanya akan dipenggal,saat itu Rin tiba-tiba datang dan tersenyum…tapi,3 detik kemudian Rin menangis….benar-benar menangis….karena dia mengkhayal kalau Len benar-benar akan mati…

"_moshimo umarekawareru naraba sono toki wa mata asonde ne_…." Len bernyanyi bait terakhir dan latihan drama gaje mereka pun selesai.

_-10 MINUTES LATER-_

"Oke! Latihan selesai! Akting lo tadi keren Rin! Oke sekarang kita pulang! " ucap Miku langsung nyerocos aja dan semua pun bubar setelah ber Cipaka-Cipaki…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

** SCHOOL FESTIVAL! **

Rie : HAHAHAHAHAAAA! AUTHOR NISTA BALIK! SAYA BALIK! Nah,nih,gue cekokin lagi lu pade make penpik gue yang gaje…..nah,gue juga mau bales review bentar XD dan,kalo review,panggil gue "Ceka" ato "CK" aja ya~

Kei-T Masoharu : konbanwa,saya juga author baru dan saya emang gak nanya.. Ciapaka-Cipaki itu sering author contohkan di sekolah,saya menakjubkan memang..Rin gak ada Feeling buat Len,Cuma ada insting….dan maap,jangan nyanyi,author gak buka kompetisi Indonesian Idol, saya juga gak apdet kok #whuts. Thx udah review XD

YamiRei28 : selamat datang Rei..ohoho….Rin ga menghayati…Cuma me-mayat-I doang….ketek Miku emang bau…dan gak ah,Author males lanjut #killed. Thx for the review vroh…

Puchan : Len kan bukan manusia normal,gak diobatin juga gapapa dia mah…suara apa ya? Pertama,Len jatoh ke tangga….trus gak sengaja pantat Rin kepegang dan Rin nampar Len,trus Len mental dan nimpa kucing jalanan…dan kepalanya nabrak tiang listrik dan Len kesetrum karena tiang listrik nya roboh,trus Meiko loncat keluar dari jendela,nginjek kucing yang tadi,emak kucingnya ngamuk,dan kepala Len dilempar pakae panic tetangga dan Len makin kesetrum. Done,Thx 4 the review.

Ayuzawa Yume : elo mah reader gatau diri,za….. gue males lanjut,gue emang najis,masbuloh? Lo gak review lagi? Warnet lo gue bom… maacih uda rifiu.

Yukiya himea : silahkan baca balesan review saya buat puchan tadi,udah jelas semua, dan Miku gak pernah mandi loh….Len emang hobi berkicau… tengs for de rifiu.

Nah,nih…..kita mulai..

**DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID PUNYA CRYPTON SAMA YAMAHA CORP!**

**WARNING! AUTHOR GILA! GAJE! JANGAN TIRU AUTHOR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WATHAPAK! MAMEH MAMEEEHH! ADA PUEHTERRR! GRAAA!" ,teriakan membahana dari rumah Rin yang bikin tetangga nya budeg seketika,kek author tadi pagi….ternyata,pagi itu lagi ujan deras banget,dan petir membahana di langit yang ithem ithem..

"Rin! Kecilin suara lo,kovlak! Kuping gue berdengung nih! Eeq sih lo!" ,Miku ngata-ngatain Rin dengan sangat kejam…dan temen-temennya Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja,kali aja mereka bisu dan Cuma bisa angguk-angguk.

" Monyong lo eeq! Ini petirnya gede banget! Serem gua!" ,ucap Rin lagi…dan ternyata Miku dkk udah dari tadi nangkring di rumah Rin…FYI, dan jangan kasih tau Rin….Dia gak sadar dari tadi Len udah megap-megap sekarat gara-gara di peluk Spartan sama Rin.

"R….Rin…lephasin…..gua….udah…..sekha..rat…." ,ucap Len hampir menuju ke kerajaan Maut karena dosanya udah numpuk itu dan dia gak tobat.

"Oh,map shota-chan,gak nyadar gua…" ,ucap Rin dengan innocent face yang imut sambil lepasin Len yang langsung terkapar K.O di pojok ruangan.

"Nah,kita akan mulai! Latihan crazy Night! Oh ya,nanti drama kita tablo ya,jadi nanti kita nyanyi dan direkam…jadi,pas pentas nyanyian kita jadi lagunya dan kita tinggal aktng,oke?" ,jelas Kaito yang tumben banget bisa pinter,saya terharu.

"ya…." ,ucap yang lain males-malesan…dan langsung author tabokin satu-satu dengan innocent.

"Cih,sih Ceka marah,kita ditendang pula…au ah,ayo latihan!" ,ucap Miku,

**-LATIHAN MULAI!maap,disini mereka hanya latihan nyanti…author lagi ga fit buat dramanya-**

"_Hibiku KAATEN KOORU yamanai kassai Motto motto hibikasete?  
Kaien BUZAA maku ga agatta 1, 2, 3 de hajimaru yo!"_ Miku nyanyi dengan suaranya yang membahana itu

" _SUPOTTORAITO terasu michi susundara__.."_ Miku nyanyi lagi dan kali ini dia rada bingung baca liriknya yang menurutnya bahasa alien padahal bahasa jepang.

_"Fushigi no yakata e…"_ Gakupo ikutan nyanyi juga sambil baca lirik pastinya.

_"Morenaku go__･__shou__･__tai__ "_ Gumi ikutan nyanyi juga.

_"Mayotta you da ne….~" Gakupo nyelonong._

_**"**__Soto wa mou…__**"**_Len nyanyi tapi tiba-tiba ada makhluk yang berbicara di sebelahnya

"Hah? Soto? Mana? Mana?" , ternyata Miku…dia emang kadang bird's brain…maklum ye…

"Lanjut!" ucap Meiko,mereka nurut aja

"Kurai kara….." Kaito dan Len nyanyi bareng kayak yaoi (:3)

"AKARI GA" "TSUKU MADE..." Len dan Rin nyanyi barengan lagi.

"""""""Motenashimashou""""""" Mereka semua nyanyi bareng kecuali Miku.

"Hiks…gue tersingkirkan-" ,ucapan Miku langsung kepotong gara0gara dijitak Kaito.

"Koyoi no miseba o..." Luka nyanyi.. "HAH?! MANA KOYO?! MANA?!" Rin tereak-tereak gaje nyariin koyo,gatau tujuannya nyari koyo apaan.

"""""""Hajimeyou""""""" Mereka semua kembali nyanyi tana Miku,dan Miku mojok gaje,aneh bin ajaib,di kepalanya ada jamur.

"Saa, aitsu mo" "Koitsu mo!" "Soitsu mo? " ,Kaito,Len,Gumi nyanyi berentetan kayak Kereta Avhi.

"Minna de oosawagi~" mereka bertiga nyanyi bareng.

"Susume! Crazy nighT maku wa agatta Motto motto moriagare  
Daihondoori yareba ii no sa Kangaenai de baka ni narou!  
Guru guru 1, 2, 3 de yowasete yotte Motto motto sawagou ze  
Tanjun na no wa tsumaranai? Nara, motto kuruwasete" Miku nyanyi panjang banget dan ada suara ghoib lagi….

"Hah? Guru? Kiyoteru-sensei?" …Luka….. "Bacod lu Luka! Kiyoteru mulu! Suka lu sama itu makhluk pedomaho?! Dia itu makhluk homo sapiens merah! Sadar!" Miku mulai nampar-nampar Luka dan ditabok sama Luka make Tuna,dan latihan berlanjut.

"Aa, doushimashou" "Doushitandeshou? "  
"Ichidaiji!"  
"Jikan ga douyara..." "Tomatte shimatta ne..."  
"ANO ko WA?" "ANO ko WA~?"  
"Doko e itta?" (ITSUNOMANI)  
"Soredemo" "Butai wa" Kaito,Len,Luka,Rin,Gumi nyanyi berentet lagi..tapi ada suara ghoib lagi…. Kali ini suara bancong…

"Naik kereta kentut~ tuut~ tuut~ tuut~ siapa hendak kentuut~? Di Bandung~ Surabaya~ ayo,kentut dengan sempurna~ ayo kawanku lekas kentutt~ kentutku tak berhentu lama~~ tuut~ tuut~ " …..lirik aneh bin ajaib dilontarkan Gakupo…dalem hati mereka yang lain udah nyuruh Gakupo buat bertobhat.

"""""""Tsuzukenakucha..."""""""" Mereka nyanyi bareng lagi lagi dan lagi,author bosen.

"NEE, [Tsu･gi no PagE] GA, NAIRASHII...!"" (Taihen da!)  
"Oya, acchi mo?" "Kocchi mo..."  
"Socchi mo! " "Doko ni mo" , Luka,Len,Gakupo,Rin nyanyi bareng quartet.

"""""""Mitsukaranai...!""""""" Mereka nyanyi bareng lagi….author makin bosen….

"Sagase! Crazy nighT kurutta [genin] Koko kara saki wa susumenai!" ,Miku akhirnya kedapetan giliran nyanyi.

"Inpei?" "Hakai?"  
"BAGU?" "SUTORAIKI!?" , Len,Rin,Luka,Gakupo nyanyi lagi.

"Ittai "DARE" ga, "NANNO TAME" ni? tsuzuke ni  
3, 2, 1 de modotte kenshou Motto motto komareba ii  
Kangaetatte waKARANAI Mata kyou ga [tsuzuku] dake?" ,Miku kembali bernyanyi…..author udah bosen banget…..

"Nusumareta no wa" ,Gumi nyanyi  
"Nozomanu [SHIIN]?" ,Gakupo nyanyi  
"[Tsugi no PagE] DE..." ,Luka nyanyi  
"Hannin GA waKARU...?" ,Len nyanyi  
"Mirai no [PagE] " , Meiko nyanyi  
"[DOU] yatte shitta?" ,Kaito nyanyi  
"[SORE] ga dekiru no wa..." ,Rin nyanyi

"""""""Hannin wa anata deshou?""""""" ucap mereka semua barengan.

"Iya! Emang gua! Masbuloh?!" ,ucap Miku lagi…sok gahol tapi nyulut.

"...miittsukketa", Miku nyanyi juga sih…

"Crazy nighT [kagi] o tsukatte Motto motto moriagare  
TAITORU doori yareba ii no sa  
Kangaenai de baka ni narou?  
Sore nara! 1, 2, 3 de kizande, PEEJI! Motto motto...kowasou ze  
Honto no EnD mitai nara Mo-mo-motto kuruwasete…~" Miku nyanyi mulu..author tidur aja ah…..

"Honto no Crazy nighT kaeshite choudai!  
Kitto kitto [kore] ja nai..." Miku nyanyi muluu….. yang lain lagi maen pok-ame-ame.

"Oshimai? Crazy nighT maku wa sagatta  
"Matte, matte, yamenai de"  
Zannen dakedo...jikangire-!"  
""Mata...konya aimashou""  
""MATA!?...konya kuruIMASHOU?""  
"""Mata konya, sagaseba ii"""

Sono ENDO ROORU ga  
Aseru made" ,Semuanya nyanyi dan selesai lah latihannya..

"Ah! Latihan koplak woi! Udah cape gua! Gua pulang!" ,semua nya udah cape dan phulang~

"udah! Sana! Sana! HUSH! HUSH!" , Rin nendang pantat mereka biar keluar,sopan.

BRAK!

Pintu rumah Rin ditutup dan mereka semua pulang…. Ke Kerajaan Maut…

THE END…

KIDDING!

TEBECE.

MAAP GARING DAN SINGKAT,AUTHOR LAGI SAKIT…. 


	5. Chapter 5

**School Festival!**

**Rie : yow minna! Gua kembali lagi! Stelah UTS jahanam di sekolah selama seminggu penuh….sumpah,itu UTS jahanam banget…oke kita mulai ye..**

**DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA GUA.**

**WARNING : GAJE,ABAL,TYPO,OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Persiapan buat Fest?!**

_Normal POV_

Pada entah pagi…entah siang…author juga gatau,di sebuah sekolah yang gak jelas asal-usul-isil-esel-osol-nya,Terdapatlah…..BANYAK anak-anak yang…yang….yang gitulah intinya. Mereka suka bermain (lempar-lemparan kaca) bersama…..bernyanyi (lagu kematian) bersama…..makan (eeq) bersama…bahkan tidur (di tempat sampah) pun bersama…..sungguh persahabatn yang indah…OOOHHHH~~~~ AKU TERHARUUUUU~~~~.

"MIKHUUU! MIKKK! LAMPU DI PANGGUNG GAK NYALAA!~~~" ,teriak merdu seorang gadis yang suaranya membahana itu di lorong kelas X-1.

"WANJRITT! SEMVAK NYA RIN WANGI! IYA! WANGI!" ,latah sebuah negi berkuncir dua –ajaib sekali- dengan sangat tidak ber-keperi-negi-an.

"Hah…..? Ja-jadi…lo pernah nyium 'harta karun' nya Rin?!," Neru tergagap kaget…persis kek Azis Gagap yang gagal mentas di kuburan dan galau di makam Len sambil berteriak _"MAMAAAA HUUU HUUU HUUUUU~~ AKU KOTOR MAMAAAHHH~~ KYAAAHHH~~~!",_…..sungguh gak nyambung.

"Bawel amet lu,udah diem,jadi kenapa?" ,tanya Miku lagi yang bingung mau jawab apa dari pertanyaan Neru tadi.

"…" ,Neru diam 2 bahasa….kenapa dua? Karena dia gak menguasai 1000 bahasa dan dia Cuma bisa 2 : Bahasa ALAY dari Bangsa Indonesia…yang disingkat 'BABI'.

"Jawab,Neru! JAWAB! SIAPA YANG MENGHAMILI KAM-," Miku ditabok sama Neru gara-gara otaknya udah konslet kena percikan api cinta Kaito (?).

"Oke,gua jawab…pertama,gua gak dihamilin. Dua,kalopun gua hamil,itu bukan urusan lo. Ketiga,gua gak jawab karena tadi elo nyuruh gua diem,SOMPLAK.",ucap Neru menjawab semua pertanyaan sakti dari Miku,dan Miku Cuma nyengir-nyengir sambil nari tor-tor di trotoar.

Author juga bingung kok,di area dalem sekolah gimana caranya ada trotoar?

Ini adalah misteri yang jawabannya hanya Tuhan,Miku,dan Kepala Sekolah mereka yang tau.

"Nah,jadi kenapa? Lo tereak-tereak kesetanan gitu?",tanya MIku lagi sambil nari samba.

"Ah iya,adi pas gua nge-cek lampu buat panggung….gua nyalain bisa nyala..pas Dell nyalain,gak nyala-nyala sampe sekarang…",ucap Neru menjelaskan alasan kesetanan nya yang sangat heboh dan muantap bin dahsyat tadi.

"Oh,gua tau,itu lampu galau gara-gara Dell selingkuh…gua waktu itu denger di auditorium pas kalian udah pulang….."

_Flashback_

"_HUWAA HAHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA TUGAS BIKIN PITA-PITA GAJELAS DARI SI CEKA SELESAI!", teriak Miku dengan suara oma lampir._

"_Lampu…."_

"_HAH?! APAAN TUH?! WATDEFUK IS DAT?!" ,Miku celingak-celinguk bingung,mungkinkah sekolahnya ini memiliki makhluk halus ataukah makhluk kasar?_

"_Lampu…aku…selama ini…..",suara itu terdengar lagi._

"_Kayaknya,dari auditorium….",dengan itu,Miku segera ngacir ke auditorium._

"_Aku…..selama ini sebenarnya….."_

"_Hah?! Dell toh?!" ,Miku ngintip di pintu auditorium melihat Dell mejeng depan lampu._

"_A-aku….se-selama ini…suka padamu….warnamu….bikin mataku silo….sampe mesti minjem kacamata itemnya…..si Ceka…ah,in-intinya a-aku suka padamu…",ucap Dell dengan gaya seperti anak perempuan SMP yang lagi menyatakan cinta ke senpai-nya._

"…_.ja-jadi,se-selama ini….DELL?!",Miku shock berat. Ternyata,temannya yang dia kira paling waras di eklasnya ini juga punya masalah orientasi seksual : Suka sama Lampu._

"_A-ah….ternyata sudah jam segini…a-aku pulang dulu ya,Lampu-kun…daahh….," ucap Dell sambil nyium itu lampu dan melenggang keluar…katanya sih 'udah jam segini' biasanya kalo udah sore…lah ini?! Jam 12 siang juga belom?! Ternyata,Dell berniat membolos tugas festival! NUUUU!_

"_Cih,sial,anaknya udah mau keluar,gua ikutan ngacir ah,daripada gua dikirain stalker yang lagi kasmaran sam Dell sinting itu….",ucap Miku sambil kembali ke gedung sekolah._

_Flashback END_

"HAH?! JADI…..DELL ITU- wait,gua masih mau nanya…..maksud lo Dell selingkuh itu apaan? Selingkuh sama siapa?",tanya Neru dengan muka bingung yang mirip kebo nahan boker.

"Lo belom tau? Beritanya kan udah menyebar di satu sekolahan! Kalo…. DELL ITU PERNAH 'GITU-GITU' SAMA LEN! JADI SEME-NYA PULA!",ucap Miku histeris sendiri sambil garuk-garuk muka.

"WUATDHAPHUKISDATDEMIPANTATKEBOYANGBERGOYANGINDAH! GUA GAK PERCAYA MIK! PEIRING PAPORIT GUEHH! UOOOOHHHHH~~~~~~~~!" ,…ternyata….Neru lebih histeris,dan dapat kita lihat baik-baik dari kalimat diatas kalo Neru ternyata fujoshi tersembunyi.

"Jangan gila Ner,gua gak mau dikira membantu orang gila keluar dari RSJ secara paksa,udah sekarang,lo coba cabut kabelnya itu lampu,trus colokin lagi yeh,oke gua mau mantau kerjaan anak-anak yang lain dulu.",ucap Miku dengan berwibawa –boongan- yang bikin Neru ilfeel maksimal.

"Cuih,yaudalah…Arrivederci~," Neru akhirnya melenggang bayam pergi menuju auditorium kembali,sedangkan Miku…

"Kufufu~ gua akan mantau acara kasmaran Rin sama Len~",ucap Miku sambil ketawa setan dan ngikik kek kuda seraya pergi ke kelas X-1.

_-Rin and Len~-_

"Hemeh,si Miku….kerjaannya gak pernaaaahh bener….kali-kali harus gua tonjok dulu kali yak biar otaknya berenti konslet…",ucap Rin sambil mendengus dan duduk lesehan di lantai bagaikan pemulung dan benerin kerjaan pita-pita Miku.

"HOWALOWH~ RIRIN YANG KEYEK PEMUYUNGGGG~~~!",sebuah suara ghoib mendadak muncul dari belakang Rin yang baru aja 30 detik ngerjain tugasnya Miku.

"Halo setan Len yang alay yang bergentayangan sok ngagetin gua tapi gua kagak kaget.",ucap Rin lagi dengan muka bete yang sama sekali gak kaget. Oh ya,yang diatas itu bukan typo,tapi Rin bener-bener ngomong dengan nada datar tanpa titik dan koma.

"Ih,kok lo kagak kaget sih?" , ucap Len kesel sambil manyun-manyunin bibirnya,berasa ikan lele gitu.

"Eh ikan lele,lo gak usah sok imut,mentang-mentang uke-nya Dell,udah sini lo bantuin gua.",cap Rin kesel dan nyodok bibir len make kertas yang udah diinjek-injek.

"Cuih! Cuih! Hoek! Iya-iya gua bantuin!,"Len akhirnya nyerah,gara-gara dia takut selanjutnya lobang idungnya yang jadi sasaran gunting yang lagi Rin pegang.

"Gitu dong,daritadi kek napa.",Rin kembali berkutat-kutut dengan kerjaanya yang JAUH lebih rapi dari kerjaannya Miku.

"Oh ya,Rin…gua penasaran,ada orang yang elu suka kagak?,"tanya Len mendadak menge-bom keheningan.

"Oh,tumben elu kepo soal gua,well…yah gua suka sama 1 cowok….",ucap Rin yang masih dengan nada dan muka yang datar. Ralat,SANGAT datar.

"Iya gua tau lu suka cowok….kalo elu sukanya cewek gua pertanyakan itu…,trus ciri-cirinya gimana?,"ucap Len sambil sweatdrop.

"Hm….anaknya nge-fun…kocak,walau somplak dan nyolot,gua suka aja…bikin gua gak bosen.",ucap Rin jujur yang membuat Len galau mikirin siapa yang Rin sukai.

"Oh,oke…..maap kalo gua kepo urusan lu.",ucap Len dengan muka madesu,dan gak niat idup.

"Hm,no prob," ucap Rin masih dengan muka dan nada datar sedater Teflon dan mirip kayak semenya Eren yang Sadistic dari fandom sodara.

_-10 menit kemudian…..~-_

"…." Total hening..

_-30 menit kemudian~-_

"…." makin hening, alias awkwad.

_-1 jam kemudian~-_

Serasa kuburan,gak ada suara sama sekali,Author curiga mereka ko'it bersama,sok adegan romantic ala Titan-ic yang dikemudikan oleh Colossal Titan dan Rivaille bersama.

"Udah selesai,gua pergi dulu ya,Len…..",ucap Rin sambil berdiri dan bersiap melenggang buncis pergi.

"Em…Rin,bentar…gua mau…um….",Len gagap gagap-an gajelas,apakah yang akan terjadi? Apakah Len akan memutilasi Rin? Ataukah,Rin yang akan berbalik memutilasi Len dengan tidak berpeasaan? Tunggu jawabannya…2 MINGGU LAGI…..

#authordilemparsendal.

"Apa,Len? Jangan lama-lama…gua buru-buru….",ucap Rin dengan muka Teflon yang adem ayem.

"Uh…oke,jadi…..gini,gua selama ini udah mikir apakah-BUUHHFFF!," Len tiba-tiba berenti….karena? pastinya,idungnya dicolok dengan tidak berperasaan oleh Rin.

"Gausah banyak makanan basi,apa ngomong," ucap Rin dengan muka goring-maksud,garang.

"iya-iya,Gue suka sama lo,mau jadi pacar gua gak?," ucap Len manyun-manyun lagi,serasa artis ikan lele.

"Oh,gua juga suka sama lu kok,yaudah gua terima." ,Rin….OOHHH RIN…..KOK LO BISA NERIMA CINTA ORANG DENGAN NADA DATAR GITU SIH…?!

"Well,thanks Rin…..",ucap Len tersenyum dan mendekatkan mukanya ke Rin,tapi dihentikan tiba-tiba sama Rin.

"Wait,gua belom mau first kiss gua ilang,sekarang kita swahilli-an aja dulu…mau gak?",tanya Rin sambil menyeringai setan.

"Hm…oke oke,gua terima tawaran elu…",balas Len. Mereka menyiapkan dua jari mereka (bentuk tanda peace0 dan secara tiba-tiba nyolokin ke lobang idung pacarnya itu.

Ada yang gak ngerti gaya swahili? Oke,ini dari Raditya Dika,gua copas disini.

Berikut langkah-langkah melakukan gaya Swahili :

Dekati pasangan anda dengan mesra. Pelan-pelan,jangan ditubruk,emangnya kopi?

Bicarakan hal-hal yang berbau romantic. Jangan yang berbau terasi

Elus pipinya sambil bilang, ai lap yu.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian,bentuk jari anda menjadi angka 2/tanda peace.

Masukkan dengan lembut jari tersebut ke lubang hidung pasangan anda. Suruhlah dia memasukkan jarinya ke lubang hidung Anda.

DAN….VIOLA! Anda baru saja melakukan gaya Swahili! Pasangan anda pasti senang sekali,jika Anda Swahili dengan sempurna. Kalian berdua bisa merasakan getaran-getaran cinta yang merembet di dalam sekujur tubuh anda. Ruaarrrr biasa!

Begitulah,cara gaya Swahili yang baik dan benar yang dicontohkan Rin dan Len…Eh,belom sampe 1 menit,ada yang membuka pintu kelas dengan Sangat 'lembut'.

BRRRAAAKKK! KRUEEEKKKK!

Kira-kira seperti itulah bunyi saat pintu dibuka sampai engsel nya copot.

"…..LEN?! RIN?! KALIAN NGAPAIN?!",o-oh…ketauan….

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

SCHOOL FESTIVAL HUEHUEHUE

Rie : HALLOW! HAI! OH HAI! RIE IS BAACCKKK! INGAAATT NAMA SAYA BUKAN OREOOOO! Nah,akhirnya gue kembali mengetik dengan sangat sangat sangat malas dan ngantuk juga gerah….disini panas bo. Gue lagi galau,pengen demo ke guru. Berhubung gue klas 7,gue dapet libur seminggu gara-gara anak klas 9 persiapan UTS atau apalah itu,ternyata nih….setelah gue hayatin,gue pelototin dan gue teliti….LIBUR = WAKTU BUAT GURU-GURU NGERJAIN MURID DENGAN SEGUDANG TUGAS. Yap,gue mesti nerjain 15 lembar tugas Geo sama Fisika,dua guru gue kampret banget,sumpah. Trus,gue juga galau,Pet Aliance gue macet mulu – oh ya,gue gatau reader gue ada yang maen PA apa nggak….kalo maen ini accunt gue : RieReiReo. Dan buat pemilik account jeconia,zavierzzz,MOCK,1stProFXA….gue harap makin lama kalian gak suka nge-PK gueini,newbie dengan main Pet Pegasus level 54…oke, ini curcol,marilah kita mulaih~

Disclaimer : Voca bukan punya gue,pret.

Warning : lu baca warning di chap sebelomnya,serapi maknai warning nya yo.

.

.

.

.

"RIN?! LEN?! KALIAN NGAPAIN?!," ucap seseorang yang baru aja membuka pintu tanpa kasih sayang,Dell. Bagi yang belom kenal,author masukkan propil nya:

**Nama : Yow,ane Dellon**

**Umur : 73 tahun+67 tahun-32 tahun-80 tahun,hasilnya bisa anda hitung sendiri.**

**Jenis Kelamin : random.**

**Ciri-ciri : punya rambut putih ala kakek buyutnya,matanya belo segede kepalan tangan orang dewasa+balita,sukanya gelayutan di pohon kek monyet,udah bolak-balik masuk RSJ,dan yang paling penting…..**_**HOMO**_**. Sudah saya bold dan caps lock dan saya miringin,harap kata-kata itu diserapi dan di hayati,para reader.**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir : Toilet dan tanggal 19 Febuari,silahkan anda hitung berapa umurnya saat ini,makasih.**

**Tinggi dan Berat Badan : 10 cm,1234567890 kg.**

**Makanan paporit : upil.**

**Minuman paporit : ingus.**

Begitulah,reader-ku ter lope lope….mari kita lanjut scene tadi.

"Oh,ini Swahili,Dell….lo kalo gaktau sih….kudet lo," ucap Rin tajam dan menusuk lambung Dell,sampe Dell muntah ingus.

"Gua tau…tapi kalau kalian udah swahili…berarti kalian udah jadian?," Dell masih syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Uke-nya tercinta sedang ber-swahili dengan cewek-separo-cowok….SUNGGUH MEMBUAT HATI SAKIT!

Rind an Len melepas Swahili nya,lobang idung mereka keknya melar noh,abis itu mereka kompakan nunjuk Dell sambil teriak dengan pede : "ANDA BENAR!".

…..

…..

….

Heningest momento…

"Len…teganya….kamu…TEGANYA KAMU SELINGKUH,LEN-CHAN! AKU…AKU….!," capan Dell terpotong Karena air mata yang mulai menggenangi sudut mata dan idungnya. Yang di idung ingus sih.

"SEPERTI MONYET HOMO!,"ucap Len melanjutkan kata-kata Dell tadi. Rin ngakak,Dell nangis cabe kek cabe-cabean smabil ngulet-ngulet di lante. Tiba-tiba Len nendang pantat Dell sampe Dell nabrak tembok dan temboknya retak,tapi Dell Cuma pingsan

" . Udah ayok pergi,Len, Tinggalin aja monyet homo itu ngulet-ngulet gaje di lantai,gak ada yang peduli juga kan yak," Rin ngomong dengan sangat easy dan santai…Len ngangguk dan keluar. Padahal Dell udah pingsan.

-Di ruang CCTV sekolah-

"What the Fahk…ppfftt-" ,ternyata Miku nonton drama gaje tadi. "Must….watch..replay…! What the Fahk xD," Miku nonton replay-an video CCTV LenRinDell tadi. Miku ngakak lagi.

"LOL,Dell have THE ASS OF STEEL…..wakakakaka!",Miku ngakak sampe gegulingan gaje. Setelah puas ngakak dan gegulingan ,Miku keluar ke tempat teman-temannya lagi mengurus kepentingan drama yang gak penting,Dafuq maksudnya apaan lagi. Tak lupa,Miku membawa rekaman video CCTV yang tadi sudah dipindahkannya ke USB miliknya.

-Di tempat yang lainnya-

"Len! Rin! Mane si homo Lampu itu?," tanya Kaito tak berperasaan,ternyata dia tau orientasi seksual Dell dari Neru. Btw,mereka lagi mau recording buat drama nanti,jadi semuanya yang ada peran udah kumpul semua di auditorium.

"Gatau,mati kali,udah ayok kita mulai acara recor apalah itu," ucap Len dan dengan segera merka recording lagu per lagu. Akhirnya setelah lagu terakhir selesai mereka langsung latihan tempat dan ekspresi muka.

Berikut ini tantangann mereka :

"Len! Muka lo gak menghayati! Harusnya muka sedih dan tersiksa! Bukan muka hepi gitu pas pisah sama Rin!,"

"Rin! Muka lo jangan kek orang mau ngeden pas ngeliat foto di liontin itu! Nanti genre drama kita berubah woi!,"

"WOI! LO PADA HARUSNYA MASANG MUKA INNOCENT! BUKAN MUKA KUDA,PRET! GUA JADI PENGEN BOKER LIAT MUKA KALIAN!",

"Njing,Rin seksi amet bo….gue gak tahan,greget sama mukanye..," yang ini komen nista Kaito pas Len sama Rin latihan lagu Romeo Cinderella.

"LEN! LU HARUSNYA BUKA BUKU YANG TEBEL ITU! BUKAN MAJALAH BOKEP,NJING!,"

"MIKU! ITU! PAKE YANG WANA EMAS ITU! BUKAN PAKE GARPU! NANTI DIKIRA MAU NYATE-IN RIN DKK WOI!,"

-Setelah selesai latihan-

"Dafuk,capek banget,gerah pula gua.." ucap Rin K.O di lante panggung sambil minum aer Aqi-Aqi dengan ganas. Yang laennya video-in Rin yang minum aer Aqi-Aqi 10.000 L per detik dan berniat masukin ke yutup.

"Sabodo,kita intinya harus banyak istirahat,jangan sampe sakit pas penas,dan besok kita harus tes kostum dari Kiyoteru-sensei yang udah bikini bajunya 7 hari 7 malam gak tidur," _Bujug,kasian Kiyoteru woi._

"Author! Shut up!"

_Ho'oh Ho'oh…_

"pret,istirahat gimane gue Mik,kalo elu-nya aja tiap hari nebeng makan pagi malem di rumah gue? Mana elu datengnya jem 10 malem pula?!," Rin memulai demo nya ke Miku,jam tidurnya berkurang drastic.

"Maap,map. Malem-malem darurat itu Rin," ucap Miku sambil kayang-kayang gajelas di atas punggung Kaito yang udah megap-megap menuju ke Kayangan berisi Dell : Bikini persion.

Author muntah 5 kg.

"Udah ah! Gausah ngomongin si monyet homo! Kita pulang aja!," Len kesel dan langsung minta pulang.

"Yaudah,hush hush sana pulang,inget! Besok pagi jam 10 kita udah harus dateng buat tes kostum dan latihan sekali lagi!yaudah,bubar!," perintah Miku dan semuanya lansgung ngacir pulang,pada pengen cepet mesra-mesraan sama toilet dan kasur di rumah. Sama seperti Author.

"HUWAHAHAHAHA! SEKARANG GUE BISA NONTON THE ASS OF STEEL LAGI! DAN GUE AKAN MASUKIN YUTUP! HEUHEUHEU!," Setelah semuanya bubar,Miku ketawa setan. Dan btw,setelah Author ingat-ingat,Dell masih Dikelas,dan kemungkinan dikonciin samapetugas kebersihan.

Biarlah Dell bermesraan dengan Lante dan meja sekolah malam itu.

HUEHUEHUEHUE.

**TUBERCULOSIS**

**MAAF KALO CEPTER INI PENDEK.**


End file.
